From Lust to the other L word
by celeste301
Summary: Pure, unadulterated Lemoney fun with Dean. One lucky girl meets a green-eyed stranger on the dancefloor who makes her break all her rules.  He comes back for a visit and sparks among other things fly.  Will he be able to walk away a second time?
1. Chapter 1

_Pure anadulterated smut-filled smuttiness inspired by Step Up 2 and Dean. No plot, just fun with Dean, you've been warned_ ^_^ _Just a little rougher and more graphic than I usually write but it just wrote itself and I was like why not. I didn't name the girl so you can name her whatever you want. .. _

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Six shots in and she was already feeling like everything was surreal. She leaned against the wall as she watched the people on the dance floor sway and move with the beat. She giggled lightly as she watched her best friend dance with 2 other girls trying to attract the attention of the rather hot bartender. She wasn't the kind who usually came to these places, but her friends had refused to take no for an answer earlier. Her view of her friends was blocked off as a pair of deep green eyes invaded her vision.

"Wanna dance?" asked the tall, dirty-blonde stranger as he held out a hand.

"Why not." she replied, she had decided to just cut loose and go with the flow for tonight.

They moved onto the dance floor and she inhaled deeply as she took in the spicy scent of the handsome stranger as he pulled her closer. She turned her back to him and took hold of his hands guiding them to her hips as she swayed in time with the music. "Like a G6" was blaring out of the speakers. She could feel him grinding up behind her. She revelled in the feel of him as she slid her hands up his muscular arms. She reached behind her and slid her hands over his neck as she ran her fingertips over the back of his neck, tangling them in the short strands at the nape of his neck. He dug his fingers deeper into her swaying hips but she didn't mind. She gasped softly when she felt his warm breath on the side of her neck. He nudged her softly with his nose, almost like he was asking for permission to taste her skin. She nodded slightly and closed her eyes when she felt his soft, warm lips press against the side of her neck in a gently, almost chaste kiss. She hummed softly and felt his tongue slide out and he ran it slowly down her neck, his lips moving with his tongue. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter.

"What the hell are you doing, this isn't you." she thought to herself. She was about to turn around and tell him she had to go when she felt him bite down gently on the crook of her neck. His tongue shot out and swirled around where he had just bitten her, sending jolts of pleasure through her body that seemed to go straight to her already drenched center. All thoughts of leaving shot out of her head when she felt his hands glide off her hips and one slid further up and the other found the outline of the waistband of her short, leather skirt. She kept her hands tight around his neck as she felt one hand carress the bare skin of her stomach as he slid it under her shirt. She could feel him pulling her back and she allowed him to turn her around so they were facing the wall, preventing prying eyes from seeing her face contort in pleasure as his wandering hand discovered she wasn't wearing a bra and quickly pinched one nipple. She leaned back against him and gasped softly as his lips kept up their sweet torture on her neck and his fingers rolled her nipple. His hands were rough and calloused and the friction was amazing. Her eyes flew open when his other hand slid along her thigh and upwards, his exploring fingers found her drenched center after shoving her underwear aside. She moaned softly, the sound drowned out by the blaring music, as his fingers strummed over her nub. Her knees buckled under her and she would have fallen if he hadn't been holding her so firmly.

"I'm about to. .. " she never finished her sentence as he shoved two fingers into her, making her cry out in pleasure as her body spasmed and shook against him as she came hard, soaking his fingers with her juices. He worked his fingers deeper inside her tight entrance and plunged them into her over and over again, intensifying the wondrous pleasure that was wracking her body. Her head fell foreward and his lips left the side of her neck as he kissed her exposed shoulderblade , framed by her blue halter top.

"It's not over baby." he whispered in her ear as his fingers found a rhythm, and his thumb began to slide over her nub as his other hand switched to her neglected breast and gave it the same attention the other had just been experiencing. She let go of his neck and braced her hands on the wall in front of her as his fingers began to hit her sweet spot over and over again. She felt herself quicly approaching that sweet, sweet edge again as he nibbled at her neck.

"Let go baby, show me how good it feels." he whispered in her ear before his tongue flicked out, licking the lobe before pulling it into his mouth. She almost screamed as she came hard, flooding his fingers again, this time harder than the first time. His hand shot out from her shirt as he took hold of her chin and claimed her lips in a hard, hungry kiss, swallowing her screams of pleasure as she rocked erratically against his hand, milking out her high. He eased his fingers out of her tight opening and smoothed her skirt before taking hold of her hips and turning her around to face him. She looked up into those deep, grin eyes and watched almost in a daze as they got closer and closer right before his eyelids closed over them and his soft, warm lips crashed into hers. She moaned softly, wrapping her arms around his neck as her back pressed against the wall behind her and his toungue slid out to massage hers.

He pressed his body flush against hers and she could feel how hard he was through his jeans. She eased a hand between them and palmed his denim clad erection. She smiled against his lips when she heard him moan softly. She rubbed it gently at first but then with increasing speed. He braced his hands on either side of her head against the wall and he stared down into her eyes as she rubbed him through his jeans. His green eyes clouded over with lust as he stared down at her. She didn't know what it was about this stranger but she was crossing all her boundaries and she didn't give a damn. He pressed his forehead against hers and his eyes seemed to be asking her a question. She wasn't sure what that question was, but she nodded. That was all it took, a small nod from her and his lips came crashing down on hers again. The moving bodies around them moving in sync with the music blaring around them never faltered, no one noticed him pick her up and carry her in the direction of the rest rooms as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He pushed the door open with his back and after a quick glance, it was confirmed, the bathroom was empty. He set her down to sit on the sink and she licked her lips as he pulled off his black t-shirt revealing a perfectly scuplted body that looked like it belonged on a statue of a greek god. She reached out and ran her hands over his stomach as he undid his jeans. He leaned foreward and kissed her hard as he pulled his throbbing, ready length out, not allowing her to see it as he ravaged her mouth with his spicy, exploring tongue. He ran his hands up her thighs, his touch driving her crazy as he moved upwards. His fingers found her underweasr and he slid them down her legs without breaking the kiss. She kicked them off, eager to be free of them as he hitched her skirt up, his wondrous hands found her rear and he ran his hands over her supple skin, squeezing lightly, lulling her into a comfortable state before he plunged foreward. Her eyes flew open as she felt him enter her. Her walls stretched further than they had ever been stretched before.

"He's beyond huge." she thought to herself as she threw her head back and cried out in pleasure mingled with a trace of pain as he filled her up. He put his hands on the mirror behind her as he looked down at her. He was shaking with the restraint it took to keep still inside of her warm, tight entrance, her walls gripping him tight as he stood sheathed inside of her. She slowly brought her head back up and looked at him, her hands gripping the sides of the sink tightly as she gazed up at him. Again his eyes questioned her and she nodded.

"Hold on baby." he said as he leaned foreward and kissed her hard. He pulled back and plunged into her again. He tried to go slow and easy, he could tell she wasn't used to anything near his size, but she felt so warm and good, he couldn't help but plunge into her over and over again. She threw her head back, leaning against the mirror and his lips found her throught. He sucked on that spot just above her collarbone as he felt her moans vibrating through her throat, the loud music from the club, filtering into the bathroom. She had never felt anything like this before, he was plunging into her without mercy and filling her almost beyond her capacity, there was definately a hint of pain, but the pleasure was so overwhelming she didn't care. When he bit down gently on her neck she couldn't help but scream as another orgasm wracked her body. She felt his hands move to her hips as he gripped them tight and began pounding into her even faster than before.

"Harder." she whimpered as she felt another orgasm building deep inside her as the other one slowly subsided. She felt him lift her all the way off the sink, forcing her to brace herself with her arms as he moved her hips on him as he continued to pound into her. She cried out with each hard thrust as he bottomed out each time he sank into her. The skin of his pelvis was rubbing and sliding over her nub as his massive girth slammed into her. She could tell he was close to flying over the edge as was she. She was about to tell him she wasn't on anything but he rammed into her with one particularly hard thrust and all her attention focused on holding herself up as she felt herself get closer and closer to that blissful brink of pleasure.

He grunted loudly as he plunged into her one last time and his hot seed flooded her walls. The second he spurted into her she came hard, her fluids merging with his and leaking into the sink below her as his eyes squeezed shut and he held her hips tight against his hot, flushed body. She let go of the sink, her arms to weak to hold her up any longer as overwhelming pleasure coursed through her body, making it impossible to focus on anything. She felt his hands slide up her back as he pulled her against him and melded his lips to hers in a hot, passionate kiss, his monster length still inside of her as he held her tight. The last thing she was aware of was him slowly slipping out of her and the sound of jeans zipping as exhaustion overtook her and she slid into a pleasure induced slumber.

She woke up the next day, a dull, yet pleasant, throbbing played about her nether regions as she sat up and looked around. She rubbed her forehead as she tried to remember how she'd gotten to her room. As she rubbed her head forehead she noticed something black on her palm. She held out her hand and saw "Dean 555-0987". It came flooding back to her, her handsome stranger taking her to heights she had never been before. She grinned stupidly at her hand. Oh yeah, she was definately giving him a call.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

There may or may not be another chapter, haven't decided yet ^_^ Do you think there should be one to show what happens when she calls him?


	2. Chapter 2

She sat on the bed and held the piece of paper she'd written Dean's number on. She turned her phone over in her hands as she contemplated whether or not to call him. It had been fun. .. well maybe fun wasn't the word, it had been one of the most incredible nights of her life. Maybe she should just leave it as that, what if he didn't want to see her again. Suddenly the phone rang making her drop it as she jumped. She leaned down to grab it and flipped it open to answer it, not bothering to check the number.

"Hi baby, remember me?" asked an deep voice. Her breath caught as she recognized the voice, her mind immediately conjuring up images of those gorgeous green eyes and the mind-blowing pleasure that she associated with it.

"Y-yeah, uh Dean right?" she asked trying to control her voice as her insides turned to jelly at just the sound of his voice.

"Are you free tonight?" he asked.

"I might be, what did you have in mind?" she asked grinning widely at the thought of seeing him again.

"Wanna take a ride with me?" he asked.

"Umm. .. I don't know, my mother always warned me not to get into vehicles with strangers." she teased.

"aw sweetheart, I'm far from a stranger now, and you've already been in my car." he said.

"When was I . .. you brought me home last night." she said as it dawned on her. "How'd you know where I live?" she asked curiously.

"Found your address in the notebook in your purse. I didn't mean to invade your privacy but you were kinda indisposed at the time." he said making her laugh as she remembered how she'd passed out in his arms. His big, strong hands holding her up, sliding over her body, she shivered slightly at just the memory of it.

"Thanks for getting me home safe." she said, shaking her head to clear her wandering thoughts.

"No problem, so what do you say, you and me go out, maybe have a. .. .. little repeat performance?" he asked.

"Why not? Where should I meet you?" she asked.

"Look outside." came the reply. She blinked in suprise before standing up and walking over to her window. She pulled the blinds apart and saw him. Him. Just the sight of him made her knees weak. He was leaning against a gorgeous black car, his phone pressed against his ear, for a second, she wished she was that phone.

"Give me a second, let me just get changed." she said.

"Baby you're perfect as you are, besides, anything you put on, I'll just wind up taking off again." he said, the gleam of his teeth as he smiled visible from the window.

"You know if you were anyone else I'd tell you to dream on." she said wondering what had gotten into her as she scanned the floor with her eyes for her shoes.

"But. .. ." he continued for her, waiting for her answer.

"I'll be right out." she said with a grin.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

She gasped as he slid his hands under her tanktop to massage her breasts as his lips landed on the side of her neck planting soft, feathery kisses as she leaned against the door of his motel room which they'd just entered. He slid his hands out of her shirt and his lips found hers in a hot, hungry kiss as he slid his hands to her perfect rear and squeezed it roughly as he picked up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her into the wall, his ready length pressing against her through his jeans. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him as she shifted her hips against him, purposefully rubbing herself against him, making him moan into her mouth.

He spun them around and fell onto the bed being careful not to crush her under him. He straddled her legs and tossed his jacket and shirt to the side before reaching down and pulling her top over her head. He tossed it on the floor to meet his jacket before leaning down and kising her hard as his hands moved to her breasts and he rolled his thumbs over her nipples. She arched up against him and his lips left hers to make their way down the side of her neck. She threw her head back into the bed to grant him better access to her sensitive skin as his hands roved over her breasts. She felt like fire was being ignited in the wake of his touch as he ran his hands over her smooth, flat stomach to the waistband of her pants. He looked up at her, and grinned as he saw her biting her lip to keep from moaning out loud. Suddenly something shiny at the side of the bed caught his eye and he lifted his head to get a better look as his grin widened.

She looked up at him as he stopped kissing her and ran her hands over his firm, sculpted shoulders. His muscles bulging as he was balanced on both his hands which were planted on either side of her head. Her breath caught in her throat as he looked down at her with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips before leaning up again.

"You trust me baby?" he asked in a husky voice as he massaged her breasts with his skillful hands and ground his length against her.

"yes." she breathed, not sure what she was agreeing to but not wanting him to stop touching her in that wonderful way. He leaned over and grabbed something off the nightstand. Her eyes widened when he dangled two pairs of handcuffs in front of her.

"May I?" he asked with a wink that made her insides somersault. She bit her lip and nodded. He leaned down and kissed her again. His tongue massaging hers, making her feel like she was going insane with each slide of his tongue against hers. He took hold of her hands as he kissed her and she felt him cuff each of her hands. He kissed the tip of her nose before reaching up and cuffing her hands to the headboard so that her arms made a large Y. He ran his hands slowly over her arms from her wrists to her shoulders and smiled down at her as she shivered under his touch.

"You're so beautiful baby." he whispered as his lips found the side of her neck again. He nibbled and sucked at the skin there. He slid off the bed much to her disappointment but he quickly made up for it as he shed the rest of his clothes, treating her to that gorgeous view before he pulled her pants off and straddled her legs again. He gave her a hot, hungry kiss as he ran his hands over her body, deliberately avoiding her breasts as he ran his hands down to her hips. He gripped them tight before running his hands to the insides of her thighs. He stroked the inside of her thighs, gently squeezing them as he rubbed his length against her drenched center, holding his hips away from her so that he could tease her without actually entering her.

"Oh God, stop teasing me, please, please please." she begged.

He smiled as he took his hands away from her. His smile widened when she groaned in frustration. He eased himself down on the bed and before she knew what was happening, his head was between her legs and his toungue was running over her nub. She threw her head back and screamed out his name as he gave her what she wanted. He slipped two fingers into her, twisting them as he pumped them into her. She continued to cry out in pleasure as he worked her over. She felt his mouth press harder against her and she gasped as she felt his teeth graze across her sensitive flesh right before he caught her nub in between his teeth. She screamed again as she felt him apply gentle pressure with his teeth, holding the nub in place as his tongue ran over it from behind his teeth. She spasmed and shook on the bed as her orgasm ravaged her body causing her to soak his fingers that were buried deep inside of her. He gave her a slow lingering lick before releasing her nub as he pumped his fingers inside of her, prolonging her high. She was lying there, panting with her mouth wide open, her delicious chest heaving as she breathed. He watched as her orgasm slowly subsided and just as she was experiencing the last few aftershocks. He moved over her quickly and slammed his massive girth into her. She threw her head back and screamed again as she felt him fill her up.

"You feel so good, I just wanna keep you here forever." he whispered in her ear as he began to move slowly inside of her.

"Oh God." she moaned out, her head thrown back into the bed, unable to say anything else as he filled her completely. He balanced his hands on either side of her head as he leaned down and kissed her hard. She wrapped her legs around his waist to draw him in even deeper making him moan loudly as he bottomed out. He began to move faster as he felt her gradually adjust, his massive length pumping into her, driving her almost insane.

He put all his weight on his left hand as he brought his right hand between them and pinched down on one nipple. From the first time he'd bitten her, he could tell she liked it rough. She was bucking up against him as much as her bindings would allow as he ploughed into her. He leaned down and sucked on her neck before biting down softly.

"Harder, please, please, harder." she begged. He wasn't sure if she meant to ram into her harder or if to bite harder, so he did both. She screamed when he plunged harder into her and the pressure of his teeth increased, as did the pinching on her nipple.

"Oh God yes." she cried out as another orgasm coursed through her body, making her already tight walls tighten and spasm around his thrusting length. His hand moved back to the bed to balance him as he began to move faster and faster, pushing her orgasm as high as it could go. She was crying out and calling out things that he couldn't understand as she rode out her cascading wave of pleasure. She was past the point of coherency and he was rapidly approaching his own edge.

She gasped as she realised that yet another orgasm was rapidly making its way to the surface. She was amazed, never before had she reached her peak so many times in such a short space of time. She bucked her hips against him to match his frantic pace, feeling his sweat dripping down onto her chest which was covered with beads of her own sweat. He wanted to feel her walls tighten against him as he flew over that glorious edge. He slide a hand between them and roughly pressed down on her nub. She screamed out yet again, as she felt herself flying over that wondrous edge. Her vision turned white as she flew over that wondrous edge. He shouted out something as his seed flooded her spasming walls but she couldn't hear him over the sound of her blood pumping through her veins, so loud it was almost deafening. He fell on top of her breathing heavily. His head fell in the crook of her neck as they both tried to learn to breathe normally again. They lay there for a long moment just basking in the aftermath of what they'd just done.

He leaned over the edge of the bed, grunting with the effort it took to move away from her warm body as he searched for the keys to the cuffs. He leaned up and undid her hands before sliding his arms around her and pulling her close, planting a sweet, tender kiss on her lips.

"I should go home." she whispered, not quite wanting to move but unsure if he wanted her to stay.

"Stay, I'll take you home in the morning." he whispered in her ear as he pulled her tighter against him, his words slurring as he fell into a drowsy calm. He leaned down and gave her a slow languid kiss as he pulled the covers around them.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

She woke up the next morning and sat upright as she recognized her bedroom. She stretched her arms over her head and her fingers brushed a piece of paper. She rolled over onto her stomach as she read it.

"Last night was amazing, I had to leave town, but I'll call you if I'm ever in your neck of the woods again.

Dean."

She grinned to herself before sliding out of bed and heading to the shower to get ready for work. Today looked like it was going to be a good day.

+-+-+/+/+-+_


	3. Chapter 3

**3 weeks later. . . .**

She was walking home from work when she heard a low rumbling sound moving slowly behind her, she turned and saw a familiar black car following her. It took her a second before she remembered where she'd seen it before. She grinned inwardly as she slowly lifted her head to see the driver. She caught sight of him, she'd thought she'd never see him again. He was grinning at her, that same cocky grin as last time but it seemed a little different in a way she couldn't quite place, never the less, she was ecstatic to see him.

"Hey, need a ride?" he asked, his arm slung lazily over the passenger's seat, his hand hanging down, that wonderfully, pleasureable hand ending in 5 skilled fingers. Fingers that took her to places she hadn't known existed before she met him. She shook her head to clear her mind of the images that were crowding it. His face fell as she shook her head, thinking she was saying no. She quickly realized what he thought and shook her head.

"No, no that wasn't for you, that was for me, it's yes to you, but no to me, but really a yes to me you know what I mean?" she asked.

"Um. .. I uh . .. need a ride?" he asked again, his confusion evident. She made a zipping motion with her hand across her mouth before sliding into the passenger's side. Dean chuckled lightly, he'd never seen this side of her before, they hadn't exactly done much "talking" but he kinda liked it. They drove in companiable silence to her place. Dean stole sidelong glances at her as they drove, she was looking out the window and every once in a while, her gaze fell on him.

She opened her mouth to ask him how long he was staying but her mouth went dry as her gaze fell on his hand, lightly gripping the steering wheel and she closed it quickly, turning a light shade of pink as she remembered the things they'd done last time she saw him. Dean caught all this out of the corner of his eye and slid his arm around her shoulders, his grin widened when he caught her inhaling his scent through his jacket.

"Did you just sniff me?" he asked in an amused voice.

"No." she said quickly, turning an even deeper shade of pink. He raised an eyebrow at her and she bit her lip. "Ok, yes I did, I couldn't help myself, you smell so good." She said. Dean chuckled lightly as he pulled her closer, it was the first time in days that he'd smiled. John was off on a hunt that would keep him away for a couple weeks and Sam had just left to go to college after a huge fight, his family was falling apart and he felt a little abandoned. He hadn't been sure what he was going to do, but he'd packed up his stuff and gone for a drive. The next thing he knew he was rolling into her town and the first thing he'd seen was her.

She shifted and lay her head on his shoulder, tracing small patterns on his chest with her index finger as he drove. He remembered how she felt moving under him, the silent agreement in the club, the way her body felt in his hands, all pressed against him, moving with him, the look in her eyes when she. .. . His jeans became uncomfortably tight and he realized "little Dean" was waking up. He shifted slightly and her gaze dropped to his lap. She smiled when she realized he was just as turned on as she was. She slid her exploring fingers down his chest and over his abs. His breath caught in his throat when she reached the waistband of his pants. Instead of slipping her hand into it, she scissored her fingers making a "walking" motion over the significant bulge. Dean groaned softly when she flattened her hand and ran her palm over the bulge. She leaned closer to him, grinning mischievously as she ran her nose over the side of his neck before kissing it softly as she ran her up to his waistband again and dipped her hand inside, grasping him firmly.

"mmm baby, you keep that up and we might not even make it to your place." Groaned Dean as she nibbled and sucked at the side of his neck as she slid her hand up and down his length, pumping him slowly. Dean fought the urge to close his eyes as she shifted her lips to his collarbone. She heard him make a choking sound in the back of his throat and leaned back to grin at him as he tried to focus on not totalling his car.

"Am I distracting you? Want me to stop?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she slowed down the movement of her hand on his length and exhaled hard, her warm breath teasing the side of his neck.

"baby it takes a lot to distract me." said Dean as he glanced down at her, moving his hips slightly against her hand.

"Challenge accepted." she said with a laugh making him raise an eyebrow at her as she kissed the side of his neck with renewed vigor. He moaned softly when she moved her hand on his length a little faster as she nipped at his neck gently. She unzipped his jeans and freed his length, sliding the pad of her thumb across the tip of him, elliciting a strangled moan from deep in his throat. Suddenly she stopped touching him and leaned back, Dean tore his eyes away from the road and his mouth dropped when he realised what she was doing. She had slipped off her shoes and was pulling her underwear off, dragging it past the hem of her skirt and down her long, tan legs all the while smiling at him. He swallowed hard as she shifted in the seat and straddled his lap, taking great care to keep out of his line of vision so he could focus on the road. He eased back in his seat and moaned softly as she nibbled on his collarbone whilst rocking her hips against his length. Her folds slid against him, slick with desire as she rocked against him, not letting him slide fully inside.

"Damn . .. baby." moaned Dean in a strained voice as he felt her pull his right earlobe between her teeth and suck on it lightly. He felt her breathing become more ragged on his neck as her arms gripped the headrest and her body stiffened against him. He knew she was close to the edge and he wanted to see the look in her eyes when she peaked. He searched the road wildly and offered a silent thank you to whoever was responsible for his spot of luck as he spotted a forest with thick trees. He turned quickly and eased the car into a secluded area. He slammed the brakes and brought the car to a halt, desperate to be able to look into her eyes when she reached that plateau of pleasure. He quickly moved his hands to the side of her face and pulled her up so she could look at him as she continued to rock against him.

Dean slid one hand to the side of her neck and moved the other low enough to cup one of her breasts through the material of her shirt. He felt something spark inside of him as she gazed into his eyes, staring deep into his goregeous green orbs as her mouth fell open and she flew over the edge, moaning his name softly before her head fell in the crook of his neck. He slid his hands back up her body and to the sides of her face as he pulled her in for a fevered, hungry kiss. She all but devoured his lips as he pulled her closer, his hands sliding over her back.

"You're gorgeous, you know that." murmured Dean, grinning when a faint blush graced her cheeks. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips as he reached down and adjusted the seat, pushing it further away from the steering wheel. He reached out and took hold of the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head before leaning in and tugging one nipple into his mouth through the material of her dark green lace bra. She threw her head back and moaned softly as he pulled off his jacket, all the while keeping up his sweet torture on her nipple with his mouth. She fisted her hands in his shirt and pulled it over his head, needing to feel his bare skin against her as he unclasped her bra and tossed it in the backseat.

"mmm, tastes so good." whispered Dean as he slid his tongue between the valley of her breasts, grinning as she gasped softly. He felt her reach down and grasp his length firmly, giving it a couple slow pumps before easing it into her waiting warmth. Her head fell in the crook of his neck and she moaned out his name as he filled her up, carressing her walls in that sweet way she remembered all too well. He slid his arms around her waist and leaned up to find her lips, claiming them with his in a heated kiss. She moaned soflty as she felt his hips begin to move upwards to meet her downward thrusts against him. He pressed his forehead against hers and gazed into her eyes as he continued to hit that spot inside of her that pushed her closer and closer to that blissful brink yet again.

Confusion flickered across his face as he felt something spark inside him again as he gazed into her eyes and watched her rapidly approach that edge again. He kept his eyes on hers as he slid one hand down her body and began circling her nub with his thumb. She leaned in and kissed him passionately as she flew over the edge. Dean felt her walls pull and squeeze at him, milking his length deep inside her pulling him right over the edge with her. She damn near screamed when she felt herself flying over over that edge. Dean caught her lips with his again, swallowing her screams of pleasure as he pressed her sated body against his, feeling her all but melt in his arms as she slumped against him breathing hard.

"Wow." she breathed as she felt him slide slowly out of her before pulling her close to him.

"You said it." he murmured as he pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"Still up for my place?" she asked as she looked up at him, biting her bottom lip as she waited for his answer. He chuckled as he ran his hand over the side of her face.

"Hell yeah." he said as stroked the side of her face gently with his thumb, grinning down at her as he saw her smile grow wider. He leaned in and kissed her softly before starting up the car again. She reached for her shirt but he wasn't quite ready to let her go yet. He didn't understand it and he couldn't explain why but he didn't want to feel her leave the harbour of his arms, he was feeling particularly needy at Sam's departure and John's absence. He berratted himself mentally for being so clingy but he couldn't help himself. He leaned down and grabbed his jacket which was closer and draped it over her shoulders. She raised her eyebrows in suprise but held out his arms to help him put it on her. He slid his arms around her waist and turned her to sit sideways in his lap so her legs were resting on the passenger's seat. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips before sliding his seat foreward again before maneuvering the car out of the woods.

She slid her arms around his chest as she leaned against him. She felt something was different this time, he was a lot gentler with her than last time and then there was the whole not letting her leave his lap. She closed her eyes and smiled softly as she felt one of his hands slide over her leg and carress her thigh gently as he drove. She could tell he was trying to distract himself from something but she wasn't about to complain.

+-+=#+==+-=_=+

_Sooo I'm thinking maybe one more chapter after they get to her place cuz Dean is just so much fun to write for thanks for the alerts and reviews guys, they mean a lot _^_^


	4. Chapter 4

+-+-+/+/+-+_

This had to be what heaven felt like she thought to herself as she closed her eyes. Dean had her pinned against the front door of her apartment, he could barely contain himself. The moment they'd stepped inside, he was on her, his mouth probing, tasting hers as his hands pushed off the jacket he had so carefully put on her earlier. She gasped as he slid his hands down and cupped her rear, squeezing gently before picking her up and guiding her legs around him. His mouth moved relentlessly against hers in a passionate kiss that took her breath away. She heard him unzip his jeans as one of his arms remained around her, supporting her against the door. Her eyes flew open in surprise when he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I missed you so much baby." right before he slid into her with one quick thrust. She threw her head back and moaned loudly as he began to move slowly inside of her. Her grip on his shoulders tightened when he spun them around so they were leaning against the wall instead of the door. His hips collided with hers at a slow and steady pace that drove her crazy. She opened her mouth to tell him to move faster but he crashed his lips into hers and stifled her words. She bucked her hips against his a little faster to try to give him a hint but she felt him smirk against her lips. He was aware of what he was doing, the SOB was doing it on purpose. She groaned in frustration as she dug her heels into his rear to urge him on.

"Patience baby." He whispered as he broke the kiss and moved his lips to the side of her neck.

"you're gonna kill me you know that." She murmured as he nibbled at the side of her neck.

"We can't have that." Said Dean as he quickened his pace.

"Oh God . .. yes!" she moaned as he gave her what she wanted. His hands slid down to her hips and gripped them tight as he began to thrust into her faster.

"That what you wanted baby." He rasped in her ear.

"uuunnnhhhh, Yeeessss." She moaned as he slammed her into the wall, his length hitting all the right spots with each thrust. He ran his tongue up the side of her neck before biting down on it, making the pleasurable throbbing between her legs intensify. She could feel herself drawing closer and closer to the edge. She threw her head back as she moaned out his name. He could tell she was close but he was far from done with her yet. He slid a hand between them and pinched her nub between his thumb and forefinger. She practically screamed as she flew over the edge so hard she wasn't even aware of him laying her down on the carpeted floor. She slowly came down from her high as he continued to move inside of her.

"I hope you're not tired yet, cuz I'm far from done." He said as he planted his hands on either side of her head whilst he continued to dip his hips into hers.

"Bring it on." She said with a challenging glint in her eye. Dean chuckled as he took hold of one ankle and slid it around his waist as he pushed her other leg onto his shoulder. She gasped as she felt him stroke even deeper inside of her.

"You feel so damn good." He moaned as he drove into her with powerful, deep thrusts. He palmed one firm, supple breast with one hand as he balanced on the other hand and pulled the neglected nipple into his mouth. She arched against him and he grinned as he remembered how she reacted the last time he bit her. He brought his teeth down on the peak in his mouth and she all but screamed as she flew over the edge yet again.

Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened, he grinned as he gazed down at her surprised expression, her climax had taken her by surprise. He groaned as he felt her walls tighten and pull at him. He rolled onto his back and her legs fell on either side of his hips as she found herself straddling him. She grinned down at him, her hair sticking to her neck and chest as she rocked her hips on top of him. He pushed himself up on his palms, balancing his weight on his left hand as he wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her down harder on him, as he thrust upwards. He buried his face in her chest and groaned as he felt himself approaching that blissful plateau he had been seeking. She watched him lean back, his face contorted in pleasure as he drew closer and closer to that wondrous edge, his hips moving with almost inhuman speed.

She could feel herself quickly approaching it right along with him and moved even faster, slamming down on him as his hips jolted forward. She felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room as she struggled to breathe. She squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she felt herself flying over the edge so hard there were black spots in her vision. He gripped her hips tighter as he continued to plunge into her, his balancing hand leaving the floor as he gripped her with both hands, ramming her down on him as her walls tightened and spasmed around him. With one final thrust he felt himself reach his climax whilst she was still in the throes of hers. He fell back onto the carpet and she fell right along with him, her head cradled in the crook of his neck as they both tried to catch their breath. He cupped her face with his hands and lifted it so he could see her, he brushed her hair off her face and pulled her towards him in a passionate kiss that sent both their heads reeling. He slowly slid out of her as their lips melded together. He wrapped his arms around her and she lay her head on his chest, she could feel herself slipping into that blissful, sleepy calm as he pressed his lips to the top of her head.

Dean gazed at the girl lying on his chest as he ran his hands over her back. He smiled as he lay his head back on the carpeted floor before closing his eyes. He was glad he'd wound up in her town again.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Her eyes fluttered open as she stared up at the ceiling. She realized she was in her bed, she grinned when she remembered what had happened the day before, her smile dimmed when she realised he was probably gone. Suddenly, something heavy fell across her stomach and she saw an arm, a large, well muscled, beautifully sculpted specimen of an arm. She felt something warm press behind her and twisted her head to see Dean lying there fast asleep facing her. Her smile widened again when he pulled her close to her in his sleep. She turned in his grasp so she could look at him. He looked so peaceful she couldn't help but stare. She ran her fingertips over the side of his face before settling her hand on the side of his neck. A girl could get used to this, she thought to herself before having a small panic fit. What the hell was she thinking? She had no idea how long he was staying for or when he was coming back again. Thoughts like that could get her heart broken when he disappeared again. She sighed softly as he pulled her even closer, enveloping her in his arms. She closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath on her shoulder, this wasn't a relationship, this was. .. Hell she didn't know what it was, but she decided to just enjoy it while it lasted. . . . .

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So should I end it here, or do you want one more dose of Dean?_


	5. Chapter 5

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Her eyes fluttered open as she woke up. She had a mini panic attack as she gazed at the wall of flesh in front of her. She sighed in relief when she realised it was Dean's chest, his large, broad, muscular, downright kissable chest. She licked her lips before leaning foreward and kissing it softly. His arms were wrapped around her, holding her tight against him as he slept. He shifted slightly in his sleep as her lips made contact with his chest. She grinned, glad he was still here. She slowly slid out of bed being careful not to wake him as she eased out of his grasp. She threw on a tank top and a pair of shorts and made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast. She decided she was in a bacon and pancakes mood and stretched before grabbing a skillet in one hand and a frying pan in the other.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean yawned as he stretched his arms over his head. He looked around and realised she was gone. He felt a stab of disappointment before he remembered that he was at her place. He grinned to himself, it felt nice to wake up in bed, knowing that the girl was somewhere around. Too many times he'd woken up alone in a motel room after the girl had left or he himself had crept out in the middle of the night to avoid the awkward morning conversation. There was something different about this girl, he couldn't figure it out, but he had woken up in the middle of the night with no desire to leave her bed so he'd pulled her closer and gone back to sleep with a smile on his face.

He sat up slowly and pulled his pants on as he got up to look for her. He pushed the bedroom door open and the smell of bacon filled his nose. He grinned as he caught sight of her in the kitchen with a spatula in her hand. She was waving it over her head as the radio played Charlotte Church's "Call my name"

_I like the sound of your heart stopping  
>Of lip locking, the grazing of knees, yeah<br>I like the sound of skin touching  
>Hands fumblin', you do as you please<br>I like the sound of back on the wall, yeah  
>Shelves falling, oh yes indeed!<br>_

He leaned against the wall and folded his arms as he watched her sway her hips to the song. She reached out with the spatula and flipped the bacon before twirling around with her hands over her head. He grinned as he watched her break off a small piece of bacon with her hands, and toss it from hand to hand as she blew on it before popping it in her mouth. She grabbed a plate and put a cooked pancake on it before pouring more batter onto the skillet. She stirred the bacon around in the frying pan before singing along with the song.

_I love it when you call my name,yeah  
>Both ends of the candle burnt by the flame<br>Yeah I love it when you call my name, n-n-name_

_I may like the rain, I may like the symphony_  
><em>I may like the feel of your frame on my frame<em>  
><em>I may like your touch, i may like your next to me<em>  
><em>I may like the sound of your name on my lips<em>  
><em>I may like your touch, I may like your remedy<em>  
><em>I may like the feel of your hand on my hips<em>

As she sang the last line, Dean sidled up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. He chuckled lightly when she jumped.

"Morning gorgeous." he said as he kissed the side of her neck.

"Morning stranger." she said as she leaned against his bare chest and sighed softly.

"mmm, got any bacon to spare?" he whispered in her ear. She broke off a small piece from the strips in the pan and blew on it before popping it in his mouth. He grinned as he chewed it before giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. She closed her eyes revelling in the feel of his soft, firm lips on her forehead. He leaned down further and kissed her gently on the lips, moaning softly when she pressed back against him and let him deepen the kiss. She gasped softly as his tongue slid into her mouth before moving against her tongue, massaging it gently before the kiss turned hard and hungry. He slid his hands up her body and cupped her breasts through the thin fabric of her top, he grinned as she moved her hips against him and moaned softly. She felt like her body was slowly catching fire, his hands moved over her body, sending tiny jolts of pleasure coursing through her with each touch. He wrapped one hand around her waist and slide the other into her shorts.

"Don't burn breakfast." he whispered in her ear, causing her eyes to snap open. She had completely forgotten about the pans on the stove. She eyed the bacon and figured it was crisp enough. She quickly scooped it onto a plate before turning her attention to the pancakes. She gasped as she felt his fingers strumming across her folds before dipping inside to gently pinch her swollen nub. She gripped the edge of the counter as he made slow circles around it with his fingers. She bit her bottom lip as she felt a long, skilled finger dip inside of her. He kissed the side of her neck as she picked up the spatula with shaking hands and scooped the pancake out of the skillet and onto a plate. She had enough batter to make 2 more pancakes but the pleasure coursing through her made it more and more difficult to stand, much less cook. She was about to turn off the stove when Dean took hold of her wrist with his free hand as his other hand continued it's sweet torture, fingers probing, massaging relentlessly, pressing against that sensitive spot inside of her that made her stomach flutter.

"You stop, I stop." he whispered. She groaned softly.

"Want me to stop?" he teased as he licked at her earlobe before tugging it into his mouth.

"mmmmm." she moaned as he let go of her wrist and slid his hand slowly up her arm before lightly squeezing her shoulder.

"What was that?" he asked as he slowed down the movements of his fingers.

"D-don't stop." she murmured as she reached for the jug with the batter and poured it into the skillet with shaking hands.

"Good girl." he whispered before speeding up his fingers again. She squeezed her eyes shut a her mouth fell open. His lips teased the side of her neck and she felt herself rapidly approaching that sweet, sweet edge.

"Dean." she murmured in a hoarse voice as she shivered uncontrollably against him. If his arms hadn't been around her, she would have collapsed in pleasure a long time ago.

"Let it go baby, let go for me." he whispered in a husky voice as he pressed his thumb against her nub and sped up the movements of her fingers. He groaned as her walls clamped down on his fingers, spasming and clenching around them as she flew over that glorious edge, moaning his name as she gripped the counter, her head drooping foreward. Dean pulled her face towards his and pressed his lips to hers in a feverant kiss as he eased his fingers out of her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tight against him, grinding his hard, ready length against her rear.

"Don't let it burn." he whispered as he slowly broke the kiss. She let out a small squeal as she grabbed the spatula and quickly flipped the pancake over, relieved that it wasn't burnt. Dean grinned as he slid his hands to her hips before sliding her pants down slowly. He pulled them over her thighs and down her legs. She helped him by stepping out of them. He tossed them to the side, not really caring where they landed as he quickly sent his pants flying in the same direction. She moaned softly when she felt him grinding his hips against her, his length pressing against her firm, shapely rear as he took hold of her lips. She felt him ease her legs apart as he pressed closer before sliding slowly into her entrance in one quick easy thrust. He was amazed at how easy it was to slip into her tight entrace, she was practically dripping for him.

"Oh God." she moaned as she gripped the spatula in one hand and the counter with the other. She squeezed so tight her knuckles turned white. Suddenly she remembered the pancake and quickly scooped it out and onto the plate. She poured out the last of the batter and bit her bottom lip as she felt him slowly withdraw before thrusting back in.

Dean grinned, as he watched her hands shake as she poured the batter into the skillet. He waited until she set the jug down again before sliding his hand over her stomach and down to her hips before dipping into her legs and pressing down on her nub. She arched her back and gasped as he began to move into her with quicker, deeper thrusts that literally shook her to the core. She felt his lips press against her back in a soft, gentle kiss, in total contrast to the way he was pounding into her.

"You alright baby." he murmured as she let out a loud moan.

"Better than alright." she murmured back. "You feel s-soo good." she moaned.

"Yeah, but you feel better." he murmured back as he pushed her hair out of the way to nip and suck at the sensitive column of skin at her throat.

"Oh God." she moaned. Suddenly she remembered the pancake and quickly flipped it over before backing her hips into his. She felt herself rapidly approaching that blissful brink again and moaned loudly as his hips continued their sensual swivelling, pushing her closer and closer to that brink until she was all but flying off of it, as his name left her lips in a ecstatic scream. He eased out of her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as he kissed the side of her neck, his length still rigid and ready, pressing against her as he held her close. She let out a relieved sigh as she realised the pancake was cooked and quickly switched off the stove as she took it out of the pan and put it in the plate. She felt Dean's hands on her waist as he quickly turned her around and meshed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. He twined his fingers in her hair before sliding his hands down to her hips and turning them around to set her on the counter behind him. He pressed against her as he gripped her rear, his fingers carressing the soft pliant flesh, sending ripples of pleasure shooting through her, all seemingly centered on her heated core.

He groaned softly as he felt her slide her hands down his stomach to grip his length. She stroked it a few times before guiding it to her waiting entrance, eager to have him inside of her again.

Dean increased the intensity of the kiss as he felt himself slip into her and her legs encircling his waist, granting him better access. He slid his hands down her body and gripped her hips, pulling her faster onto him. She reached up and gripped the shelves above her as he pounded into her harder and faster as she rolled her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. He kissed the side of her neck, biting down softly, feeling her moan vibrate in her throat. He pressed his forehead against hers and gazed into her eyes, clouded over with lust as small, breathy cries of pleasure escaped her lips. He buried his face in the side of her neck as he plunged into her at an almost inhuman speed. She felt like she was going to explode from the sensation of him inside her at any moment. He was hurtling into her, his length filling her up as she'd never been filled before as he massaged that sweet spot inside of her with each powerful thrust. She threw her head back and let out a scream as she felt herself soaring over that blissful edge. She convulsed uncontrollably around him as her whole body shook with the force of her climax. She felt him stiffen against her as he exploded inside of her. His head fell in the crook of her neck as he pulled her tight against him. She let go of the shelf above her and her arms draped over his shoulders as they both panted. He slowly eased out of her and gave her a soft tender kiss before pressing his forehead against hers to gaze into her eyes.

"Wow." he breathed.

"I second that." she said with a grin. "Breakfast?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh God yes, " he said with a chuckle as he helped her off the counter. Her knees buckled and she almost fell as her feet hit the ground.

"Whoa, easy there." said Dean as he wrapped his arms around her to steady her. "You alright?" he asked, a bit concerned that he might have hurt her.

"Yeah, I uh, I just can't feel my legs right now." she said with a sheepish grin as she looked up at him.

"Sorry," said Dean, looking genuinely sorry as he ran his knuckles over the side of her face.

"Don't be, I'd do it again in a heartbeat." she said with a grin as she gazed up at him. Dean chuckled as he slid an arm under her and picked her up bridal style.

"How's breakfast in bed sound?" asked Dean as he paused near the counter so she could pick up the plates.

"Sounds heavenly." she said with a grin as she grabbed the plates and he carried her to the bedroom.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So, the next one will be the last one, and I've got a big suprise coming, well maybe it's not such a big suprise, it might be obvious, but then again it might not be. One more round of lemoney goodness with Dean then I give our mystery lady a name._

_Thanks for all the amazing reviews, faves and alerts, they make me and my muse super, extra, extra, extra happy ^_^ You guys are, awesomely awesome._


	6. Chapter 6

+-+-+/+/+-+_

She stretched her arms over her head as she woke up. She broke into a smile when she saw Dean, he was lying on his stomach, his head was on her chest and his arms were wrapped tight around her. She lowered her hands and ran them through his hair. He rubbed his cheek on her bare chest and she put her hands over her mouth to stiffle the giggle that threatened to erupt as his stubble tickled her. She sighed softly and tucked one hand under her head as she played in his hair with the other. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this happy. They'd spent most of the day in her bed and stayed up most of the night just talking about any and everything. They'd gotten into discussing bands and disagreed about something. She couldn't even remember what the disagreement had been about because as soon as the debate got heated Dean had all but attacked her lips with his and a very, "active, wordless debate" had taken place against her headboard. She felt like she'd known him forever, it was hard to believe they'd only met less than a month ago. Suddenly something occured to her and her eyes widened in horror. She counted back on her fingers and felt panic mounting in her chest, no, it couldn't be, could it?

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean's eyes shot open as he woke up. He heard his phone ringing and began to look around for it. He frowned when he realised the bed was empty, he began to wonder where she was when he found his phone in the pocket of his pants which was hanging half off her closet door. He grinned when he remembered how she'd flung in there after practically ripping it off of him.

"Hello" he said as he answered the phone.

"It's over son." said John.

"What's over?" asked Dean in confusion as he sat on the bed, pulling his pants on.

"I got him, I got that yellow-eyed bastard." said John with a laugh, more humerous and light than he had been since Mary died.

"How? When?" asked Dean, hardly daring to believe what his father was telling him.

"He was going after Sam, I had a feeling something like this would happen when Sam said he wanted to go to college. Son of a bitch was stalking Sam across the campus, I got him with the colt." said John, the grin practically audible on the phone.

"Hang on, how did you get the colt, I thought that was just a bed time story." said Dean.

"Bobby got his hands on it, God bless that old man, one of his old contacts called him up and told him they got a lead on it and long story short, he drove over and gave it to me yesterday."

"It's really over?" asked Dean as it finally dawned on him what his father was saying.

"Yes son, it's finally over." said John.

"Does Sam know, I mean did he see you on campus?" asked Dean.

"No, I didn't talk to him." said John.

"Dad, he'd want to know." said Dean, shaking his head at his father's stubbornness, he could tell his dad was still peeved about Sam leaving them.

"I know, I know." said John, he sighed heavily. "I'm gonna head to your mother's grave, figure she already knows but I'd like to tell her myself. I'll be there in 2 days, pick up your brother and meet me there."

"I thought you were near the campus." said Dean.

"I had to return the colt, I'd have loved to keep it, it's a thing of beauty, but the owner needed it back." said John.

"See you in 2 days dad." said Dean, unable to contain the grin that spread across his face.

He put his phone on the nightstand and lay back on the bed, tucking his hands under his head. He closed his eyes and the sent of her filled his nose. He couldn't remember when last he'd smiled this much. He sat up and decided to go look for her. He stepped into her hallway when he heard someone talking in the bathroom. He walked slowly to the door and heard her repeating something to herself over and over again. He knocked on the door but her muttering didn't falter, she didn't even hear him. He slowly turned the knob and saw her pacing up and down the bathroom.

"Oh God, oh God." she was muttering over and over to herself.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked quietly. She jumped when she saw him and ran a hand through her long, black hair that looked like her hands had been run through it at least a hundred times already.

"I"m, I"m . . . oh God, oh God." she said as she started pacing again.

"What is it?" asked Dean curiously as he reached out and grabbed her arms preventing her from pacing. She looked up at him and bit her bottom lip.

"Remember that night we met at the club?" she asked.

"Yeah, how could I forget." said Dean with a grin.

"That night I was roughly about a week away from. .. from. .. from getting my period, and it's been almost a month and it never. .. " she trailed off as she turned away from him, afraid to see his reaction.

"You mean. .. ." he asked as it dawned on him what she was saying. She nodded.

"Have there been any other. .. " he began to ask. She looked him in the eyes as she shook her head.

"And before you ask, yes, I'm very sure there were no other guys, it's been almost 4 years since there was another guy." she said before taking a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. She was one step away from full-on-running-around-in-circles-screaming panic.

"Maybe you're just late?" offered Dean.

"I thought so, that's why I went and got this." she said as she handed him a long thin piece of plastic. Dean let go of her arms and looked at it.

"Wow." he said as he sat on the edge of her tub, staring at the pregnancy test that said she was indeed pregnant. She started pacing again.

"I'm so confused, what am I going to do now? I mean I know I"m not going to get rid of it but how will I take care of it. You're not going to be here, I get that, you explained your job to me and I totally understand. Oh God, you must think I'm such a slut, I was so damn eager for you I didn't even bother to check if we were covered and then even after that, damn you and your sexy hands and your sexy smile and your. .. Oh no, what if I get fired? I can't afford to lose my job, they wouldn't want a pregnant librarian, all those hours on the ladder and the heavy boxes of books and the . .. " she was cut off from her frenzied speech as Dean stood up and crashed his lips into hers. He slid his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He twined his fingers in her hair as he sat on the edge of the tub again, making her sit in his lap.

"Ok, first of all, I don't think you're a slut." said Dean.

"But I .. " she began. He pressed a hand over her mouth to silence her as he continued speaking.

"And second of all, what makes you think I won't be here for you if you're pregnant with my kid? Do I really seem like that much of a jerk?" asked Dean.

"mmphmmm." she said, her words muffled by his hand.

"oops sorry." said Dean as he took his hand off her mouth.

"You already told me you couldn't stay long and your job takes you everywhere. I know better than to expect anything from you" she said as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I just got a phone call, we just found what we were looking for." said Dean as he hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her face towards him.

"So that means. . . ?" she asked, her eyes hopeful for the first time since she'd watched the colours change on the pregnancy test.

"Means, I don't have to trek all over the country any more. I know we haven't known each other long but, there was a reason I wound up here a couple days ago. The past few days have been. .. . I can't remember the last time I was this happy and now I actually have a chance to see where this goes." said Dean. She stared at him with wide, unblinking eyes.

"I have to go somewhere in a couple days though, but I promise I'll be back right after that." said Dean. She looked down at her hands, the glimmer of hope that had been building inside of her was extinguished just like that. She thorougly believed that when he left he wouldn't come back. Dean frowned as he watched her face fall. He realised what she was must be thinking and hooked a finger under her chin.

"Or better yet, think you could get a few days off work and come with me? If we're having a baby, I think you should meet my family." said Dean, grinning at the shocked look on her face. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at up into his green eyes, practically shining with sincerity. She buried her face in his neck as she tried unsuccessfully to stop the tears from flowing.

"Whoa, ok, I know meeting the family can be a bit scary, especially when it's my weird-ass family, but they're actually really nice. .. . in their own way." said Dean as he stroked her hair. She laughed through the tears as she leaned back.

"It's not that." she said with a loud sniffle. "I'm just. .. happy." she said as she gazed at him. Dean grinned as he cupped her face with his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. He hooked his hands under her thighs and shifted her so she was straddling his lap, her legs dangling over his sides and into the tub. He leaned up and captured her lips with his in a soft, sweet kiss as his hands slid over her back in a comforting manner.

"I'm not leaving you." whispered Dean as he kissed her again. He lay one hand on her neck and wrapped the other around her waist as he slowly eased himself into the tub. He leaned back against the wall, pressing her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. She moaned softly as his tongue slid against hers, probing, tasting. Suddenly Dean broke the kiss and looked at her intently.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You're a librarian?" he asked as he tilted his head sideways.

"Yeah." she said slowly.

"I in a tub with a hot librarian." said Dean as he broke into a grin. She rolled her eyes and laughed at his delighted grin. He put a hand on the back of her head and pulled her face back to his as he unbuttoned her shirt with his other hand. She moaned softly as he palmed, one full, firm breast as his other hand unclasped her bra. He leaned back and pushed her shirt over her shoulders as she leaned down and unbuttoned his pants. He tossed their remaining clothes at the bathroom door before cupping her face again. Just as he was closing his eyes to kiss her again he caught sight of the faucet behind her. He grinned as he meshed his lips with hers and slid his arms around her waist as he turned around, placing his back to the side of the faucet.

"Turn around baby." he whispered in her ear as he reached behind him to turn on the tap. She turned without question and he pulled her back against his chest. He took hold of the detachable sprayer head and kissed the side of her neck as he ran it over the other side of her neck. She arched against him as he set it on pulse and moved it down between her breasts. She gripped the sides of the tub as he brought it lower and lower. He tilted his head so he could claim her lips as he moved shower head over her folds. He used his free hand to spread her folds and swallowed her moan as she felt the pulsing pressure of the water dance over her nub. She felt him slip a long, skilled finger into her and threw her head back onto his shoulder as he quickly found that sweet spot inside her that drove her crazy. He added another finger and she felt herself flying over the edge. She moaned out his name as her walls clamped down on his fingers. He groaned in arousal as she pressed back against him, her back arched as she road out her high.

"I love the way you say my name." whispered Dean as he eased his fingers out of her.

She opened her mouth to respond but all coherent thoughts flew out of her head as he rubbed his length against her before slipping inside her warm, ready entrance. She bit at her bottom lip and gripped the sides of the tub so tight she couldn't feel her finger tips anymore. He slid in and out of her at a slow, easy pace as she rocked down against him.

"Dean, yes, yes, right there." she moaned as his length began to press and rub against that sensitive patch of flesh inside of her.

She arched her back as her head fell onto his shoulder. She rocked down against him, her eyes squeezed tight as she moaned at the pleasure shooting through her body. Just as she thought she couldn't possibly handle any more, he switched up the power setting on the shower head, increasing the pressure of the warm water pounding on her nub as he began to move faster inside of her. She felt herself practically flying towards that blissful edge.

"You're so damn hot." said Dean in a husky voice as he moved faster and deeper.

She screamed out his name as she felt herself flying over the edge at practically breakneck speed. He slowed down a bit to let her savor her high, moving just fast enough to prolong it and push her further. He flicked the tap off before tossing the shower head to the side. He slid his arms around her waist and turned her so she was facing him. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and melded her lips to his in a feverant, passionate kiss as she slowly came down from her high. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt him slip back inside of her. She felt his hands slide down to grip her hips as he plunged upwards into her. He growled as she kissed and nipped at the side of his neck. His growl revertebrated in his throat and intensified when she brought her teeth into play. She gasped as he began to plunge even deeper inside of her with increased vigor. She felt herself hurtling towards the edge again.

Dean gazed at her as she threw her head back and moaned. Her eyes locked with his and she grinned at him even as the breathy sounds escaped her lips. He could tell she was close and began to move even faster inside of her as he gripped her hips tighter, taking over completely as he felt her walls begin to spasm around him. She buried her face in the side of his neck and moaned out his name as she felt him tumble over the edge with her. He buried his face in her hair and groaned loudly as his body went slack. Dean slowly eased his hold on her hips and slid her hands up her back. He pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss before leaning back. He brushed her hair off of her face so he could look into her eyes.

"No matter what happens, I'll be here for you and our baby." said Dean. She felt happy tears threaten to push past the back of her eyelids and leaned forward to kiss him. They shared a kiss unlike any that they had ever shared before, it was hot and tender but this time it was filled with a passion that neither of them had realised that they'd been holding back all this time. Dean felt something spark inside of him as her lips slid against his and her tongue flicked past his occassionally. Her hands twined in the hair at the nape of his neck and then he felt it. That feeling of total completion, like he was exactly where he was supposed to be at exactly the right moment. They slowly broke apart to breathe and she pressed her forehead against his to gaze into his gorgeous green eyes.

"I love you Lisa." he whispered as he brushed her hair off her forehead. She bit her bottom lip as she gazed at him for a momment, the suprise evident on her face before she broke into a happy smile.

"I love you too Dean." she whispered back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Aaaand that's how Ben came about. So did you see that coming, huh, huh? did ya? I couldn't help myself, I'm a sucker for a happy ending. I may not have been er. .. totally sober when I wrote this so if there are any errrors, I apologize in advance. Thanks for all the awesomely awesome reviews, and faves and alerts, they make me and my muse do our happy dance _^_^ _Loved it, hated it, want to pulverize me and my muse? Let us know, when it's good news, it totally makes our day :D_


End file.
